


It's great to be an Arkadia Grounder

by commandermockery



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Girl Penis, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 20:37:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12261645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commandermockery/pseuds/commandermockery
Summary: Clarke, head soccer captain falls for the student teacher coach, Lexa





	It's great to be an Arkadia Grounder

**Author's Note:**

> I may make this into more than one chapter!

Clarke walked out on the field, goalie gloves in one hand, her bag in the other. It was hot outside,, the sun beating off of the turf onto her black cleats. "Sky girl" was sewn into the side, her nickname as the team captain. Dropping her bag down, she looked at the other players jogging up. It was the first day of practice after the break, finally soccer season. Clarke sees her co captain's Octavia and Raven walking up, 'late as always' Clarke thinks.   
"Hey Skygirl! Long time no see!"   
"Ray, we saw each other yesterday at lunch at my place!" Clarke laughs as Octavia nudges Raven before they give each other a hug as a greeting. You see, the three girls have been playing together since 3rd grade. Clarke wasn't always the easiest to get along with.. She was stubborn and usually stand offish. But Raven and Octavia didn't give up, and finally one day found out why Clarke wasn't always accepting to new people. While changing one day, Raven accidentally walked in on Clarke.. pants down and all. Clarke immediately started crying begging Raven to not tell, causing Octavia to run in from the commotion. When she saw what was between Clarke's legs, she made Raven turn around letting Clarke pull up her pants. Once decent, Clarke repeated her earlier words.   
"Please.. don't tell anyone. I don't want people to know I'm different"  
Raven and Octavia looked at each other before stepping forward and hugging their friend. From that day on, they were unseperable. 

"c'mon, we have laps to run!" Clarke said before yelling for the team to run. After the two laps, half a mile warm-up, they began leading stretches. A whistle grabbed their attention. 

"Listen close guys! We have a new student-coach today. Everyone meet Coach Woods." Coach Ash hollered. Coach Woods raised her hand in greeting. 

"Hey gals, I'll be here for the season. I can't wait to see what you guys can do. All you senior give me hope that we can make it to the state finals, we can do it right girls?!" With that the players started hooting and hollering. Clarke couldn't take her eyes off of coach woods. She was beautiful. Green eyes piercing into her soul, a sharp jaw line.. everything she wanted in a girlfriend. 'wait.. girlfriend? This is your new coach clarke'

"Pick your jaw up there stud" Octavia whispered to her blonde friend. Clarke glared before clapping her hands together. 

"Okay guys, let's get started. Harper, Monroe, Raven, Octavia, Maya, Echo, Ontari, Nia, Emori, and Luna you're with me." 

"Coach woods, why don't you stick with them today. Especially since you played goalie." Coach Ash suggested. With a nod, Woods followed the Varsity group. 

\---------------------

"Raven c'mon! You can do better, stop kicking it right to me!" Clarke yelled, anger in her voice and Ravens lack of attention. Raven rolled her eyes before walking back to her starting place. 

"You know, you don't have to push them too hard, maybe you're just that good as a goalie." Coach woods said, smirking at the frustrated blonde.

"I'm sorry, what was your name again, Woods?" 

"Lexa, Lexa woods. And you are?"

"Clarke. Clarke Griffin. Head captain."

"Well Griffin, you shouldn't be so hard on Raven. She has scored more than she has missed." 

"But she shouldn't miss, she is a best forward!" 

"maybe it's cause you're distracting?" Lexa eyes widened, not meaning to let that slip. 

"Well, Lexa, if you think so, I wouldn't mind showing you how distracting I really can be." Clarke winked before getting back to practice. Lexa shook her head, knowing she was fucked.


End file.
